todo es por chappy!
by majito volturi
Summary: hasta donde llegaria el amor de rukia por chappy? seri capaz de estar a la disposicion de ichigo... algo mas kurosaki-sama? este summary es pesimo! lean y dejen reviews! onegai!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este fic es dedicado por supuesto al ichiruki, a todos ustedes lectores de lo que esta loquita escribe y a mis hermanas Marisa y Camila. Ellas me dijeron que no me atrevería a publicar esto y ja! Tomen eso queridas hermanas… espero que disfruten:**

Era una tarde lluviosa después del instituto, Ichigo y rukia decidieron esperar en el centro comercial a que dejara de llover y para empeorar las cosas nuestro querido pelinaranja estaba de muy mal humor. En la escuela la maestra lo había regañado por haber estado platicando con rukia, a la hora de receso tuvo que ir a combatir a un hollow y no pudo comer nada en pocas palabras un pésimo día.

-oye Ichigo voy a dar una vuelta-le dijo una rukia muy aburrida mientras se levantaba de la banca en la que estaban sentados.

-esta bien… aquí te espero enana-dijo aun mas molesto de lo normal.

-de acuerdo.

Pero Ichigo cambio de opinión al ver a un grupo de muchachos mayores viendo de una manera pervertida a rukia quien ignoraba la situación.

-mejor te acompaño enana-dijo mientras se levantaba.

-por que idiota? Hace un momento no querías venir.

-es que me siento muy aburrido sin hacer nada-mintió

-esta bien.-dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar

Pasaron muchas tiendas y lugares todo eso era nuevo para rukia a Ichigo le daba mucha gracia parecía una niña pequeña muy emocionada. Pero luego tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-oye Ichigo que hay en esa tienda?-pregunto mientras señalaba el lugar.

-no hay nada mejor nos vamos… ya dejo de llover.-pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa rukia ya estaba en la puerta de la tienda.

-oye enana vámonos ya se hace tarde y tenemos tarea-dijo sin saber que otra excusa poner.

-olvídalo!!!-dijo entrando decidida a la tienda.

-si entro con ella voy a salir sin un centavo.

Era lógico esa tienda era en honor al conejito favorito de rukia Chappy el la conocía muy bien porque había ido a ese lugar con sus hermanas anteriormente pero decidió entrar al ver que el encargado de la tienda era un adolescente y no parecía ser de mucha confianza.

-_demonios esta enana es un imán para pervertidos.-_pensó Ichigo

Al entrar en la tienda se dio cuenta de que a rukia le brillaban los ojos, y no era para menos habían muchas cosas de Chappy.

-te puedo ayudar en algo preciosa?-le pregunto el encargado

-_lo sabia un pervertido_

-solo vine a ver-respondió rukia con una mirada inocente sin prestarle atención a la palabra preciosa.

-esta bien.

Rukia paso mucho tiempo inspeccionando la tienda y todo lo que vio la dejo fascinada pero no tenia ganas de comprar nada aun mas sabiendo que Ichigo andaba de un pesimo humor por su culpa. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la tienda pude ver algo brillante en un estante y se acerco.

-kawaiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito rukia sorprendiendo al gerente y a Ichigo.

-Ichigo lo quiero!!!-dijo con tono firme mientras señalaba el objeto.

Era un hermoso juego de joyas de Chappy aretes, collar, pulseras de todo.

-Ichigo cómpramelo!!!!-dijo mirando directamente a Ichigo con esos ojos violetas que lo volvían loco.

-_no le puedo negar nada a esos ojos-_se dijo a si mismo.

-cuanto cuesta?-le pregunto Ichigo al gerente.

-solamente cuesta ( imagínense una gran suma de dinero con muchos ceros) yenes.

-QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOLO POR ESAS JOYAS DE ESE ESTUPIDO CONEJO!!!

-chappy no es estupido!!!!-le dijo rukia mientras le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-es cierto que su precio es muy elevado-dijo el gerente- lo que sucede es que es un articulo de colección y es muy exclusivo.

-Ichigo por favor!!!! Además hace poco te dieron una tarjeta que según dicen tiene mucho dinero.

-se llama tarjeta de crédito enana y a pesar de que lo pueda pagar con eso… es solo para emergencias.

-esto es una emergencia Ichigo!!!!-rukia empezó a "llorar" mientras sacaba un pañuelo blanco.-kurosaki-Kun!!!!!! Onegai!!!!!

-rayos esta bie…-a Ichigo se le prendió el foco.

-lo compraras?-dijo rukia con una gran sonrisa

Ichigo la ignoro y se dirigió al gerente.

-necesito que apartes esas joyas… las vendré a recoger dentro de dos semanas.

-esta bien-dijo el gerente-no hay problema.

Y sin mas Ichigo salio de la tienda, seguido de rukia quien estaba muy confundida.

-oye Ichigo porque las apartaste? Pensé que las ibas a comprar.

-si te las voy a comprar pero para eso te las tendrás que ganar.

-que? De que hablas? Oye espera!!!!!!

**Bueno hasta aquí esta este capi ya verán todo lo que rukia tiene que hacer para ganarse esa joyas todo por su amor a chappy.**

**Avance:**

-ni creas que voy a usar esto pervertido!!!!

-como me llamastes enana.

-esta bien…_todo es por ti chappy…_no creo que sea adecuado que yo ocupe esto ku..ku…

-vamos dilo si es que de verdad quieres esas joyas.

-kurosaki-…sa.. sama!!!!!

**Espero que les guste este fic, la idea es un poco loca pero ya que… besos y por favor dejen reviews!!!! **


	2. pervertido!

**Gracias a todo el mundo por su apoyo!!!!! Les agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews!!! Bueno aquí el segundo capi:**

Al llegar a la casa kurosaki Ichigo se detuvo al ver que en la puerta había una pequeña nota que decía:

"_querido hijo:_

_Lamento no haberte avisado antes pero karin, yuzu y yo estamos en un campamento escolar y estaremos fuera de la ciudad por un mes._

_Cuida de rukia-chan y de la casa por mí._

_PS. No seas un pervertido en mi ausencia."_

-_maldito viejo!!!!!-_decía Ichigo internamente mientras arrugaba con fuerza el papel.

-ichigo… porque apartaste las joyas?!!! No es justo no quiero esperar dos semanas para tenerlas.

-relájate enana. Como ya te dije vas a tener que ganártelas.

-que tengo que hacer para ganármelas?

-ya lo veras-respondió ichigo mientras entraba a la casa.

Al entrar ichigo se dirigió directo al sótano esto a rukia le sorprendió. Ese lugar casi nunca se abría, así que se acerco curiosa.

-ichigo que estas haciendo?

-solo estoy buscando algo-dijo mientras buscaba algo dentro de una caja llena de ropa.- espera arriba enana.

-por que? Yo quiero saber que estas buscando!-dijo con un tono firme.

-quieres esas joyas cierto?

-claro que si!!!

-entonces espera arriba.

-esta bien idiota-respondió- _quien se cree que es dándome ordenes-_pensaba rukia mientras subía las escaleras-_bueno esto es por ti_ _Chappy._

Cuando rukia abrió la puerta kon se le tiro encima. Pero ella lo evadió a tiempo con una patada.

-one-san!!!!! Porque tardaron tanto he estado muy aburrido?!!!- decía un kon tirado en el suelo.

-tuvimos que pasar al centro comercial por culpa de la lluvia.

-y donde esta ichigo ne-san?

-esta allá abajo buscando algo.-respondió muy pensativa.

-muy bien aquí estoy!!!!!!-dijo un ichigo muy alegre entrando con una pequeña bolsa que parecía tener un traje adentro.

-que es eso descerebrado?

-es un traje.

-y para que quieres un traje?

-no es para mi enana es para TI!! Si de verdad quieres esas joyas entra al baño y ponte esto.

-supongo que no es tan grave… mas te vale que no sea un truco sucio… pervertido.

-solo póntelo.-después de esto rukia salio del cuarto directo al baño para cambiarse.

-oye ichigo porque ne-san te esta haciendo caso?-pregunto un kon muy confundido.

-hoy fuimos al centro comercial y ella vio unas joyas de Chappy.

-y que pasa con eso?-kon no entendía nada.

-yo estaba a punto de comprarlas pero se me ocurrió que seria mejor que ella se las ganara.

Luego de platicar unos minutos ichigo le explico todo lo que rukia debía hacer para ganarse las joyas.

-eres un pervertido ichigo!!!! Le diré tu plan a ne-san!!!

-ella ya lo sabe. Le deje una nota en la bolsa que decía todo lo que ella debía hacer.

Kon iba a decir algo pero rukia toco la puerta interrumpiendo.

-pasa enana.

-no…-respondió rukia del otro lado de la puerta.

-por que no?

-ni creas que voy a usar esto pervertido!!!!

-como me llamastes enana

-esta bien…_todo es por ti chappy…_no creo que sea adecuado que yo ocupe esto ku..ku…

-vamos dilo si es que de verdad quieres esas joyas.

-kurosaki-…sa.. Sama!!!!!

Ichigo sonrío triunfal.

-ne-san!!! Porque haces esto?!!!!

-todo es por chappy!!!

-ne-san!!!

-entra de una vez rukia.

-esta bien.

-así no es como deberías contestarme enana.

-_maldito me las pagaras… después de conseguir esas joyas veras lo que te espera._ Lo siento ku…ku… kurosaki-sa…sama en este momento entro.-dijo mientras abría la puerta.

La imagen que kon e ichigo vieron los dejo pasmados. Ichigo tenia la boca abierta.

A kon le brillaban los ojos y no podía dejar de ver a su ne-san.

-por favor kurosaki-sama cierra la boca que casi se te cae la baba.-rukia uso su voz de instituto que hacia que ichigo se enojara tanto pero agregándole kurosaki-sama.

-etto… ne-san!!!! Te ves bellísima!!!!!

-gracias kon.

Y no era para menos rukia estaba usando un traje de sirvienta y no era muy conservador la falda era tan corta como la del instituto, lo cual hacia que sus piernas se vieran muy largas aunque estas tenían unas medias negras, la parte de la camisa tenia unas mangas largas, en el cabello usaba una diadema blanca el traje era completamente negro y ajustado así que las curvas de la shinigami se podían observar con facilidad.

-kurosaki-sama podrías dejar de ver mis piernas por favor.

-quien dice que te estaba viendo enana.-dijo ichigo mientras volteaba a ver a un lado con un ligero sonrojo.

-ne-san eres tan bella!!!!!!!!!-gritaba kon mientras dos ríos de lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-muy bien enana dame la lista.

-si kurosaki-sama-dijo de muy mala gana.

La lista era muy especifica y decía así:

Muy bien enana para ganarte esas joyas debes hacer esto durante dos semanas:

1-llamarme kurosaki-sama

2-cocinarme las tres comidas al día

3-hacer las tareas caseras

4-ordenar mi habitación

5-estar dispuesta a hacer todo lo que te diga y cuando yo te lo ordene.

Se que es mucho pero tienes que hacerlo por tus preciadas joyas. Y la parte del traje se que me consideraras un pervertido (no lo soy) pero es para que no se te olvide lo que debes hacer.

Kon estaba en el hombro de ichigo leyendo todo y se sorprendió al ver de lo que era capaz ne-san por su amado conejo.

-ya es tarde así que mejor ve a hacer la cena.

-esta bien… kurosaki-sama.

Cuando rukia salio de la habitación kon miro muy enojado a ichigo.

-que te pasa kon?

-ichigo eres malvado cuando se acaben las dos semanas el gigai de ne-san no podrá con mas!!!!!

-por que lo dices?

-ella es una noble!!!!! Jamás ha trabajado así en su vida!!!!!

-relájate no la presionare mucho estoy seguro de que se rendirá a mitad de la semana.

-solo espero que no te arrepientas si el hermano de ne-san descubre lo que la estas obligando a hacer solo por unas joyas terminaras en pésimo estado.

-no le dirás nada a byakuya cierto!!!!

-quien sabe!!!!

-te prometo que si no le dices nada hare que rukia también te haga caso a ti y te trate de kon-sama que te parece? Solo debes guardar el secreto.

-ne-san me consentirá!!!!-a kon le brillaban los ojos.

-si tu quieres.

-esta bien guardaré el secreto.

-la cena esta lista!!!!!-se escucho gritar a rukia.

-vamos kon y recuerda es un secreto.

-claro!!

**Que les pareció este capitulo ojala me lo hagan saber en sus reviews!!! Acepto todo tipo de comentarios!!!!!!!!! Y también algunas ideas besos!!!!**


	3. nisama!

**Hola a todos!!!!! Como siempre les agradezco todo su apoyo en este fic. Y por supuesto no crean que los pervertidos de kon e Ichigo se quedaran sin castigo por lo que están haciendo pasar a rukia. Bueno aquí el capi:**

Cuando Ichigo y kon bajaron a cenar se dieron cuenta de que rukia tenía la mesa muy bien preparada, y toda la comida que estaba ahí se veía deliciosa.

-oye enana no sabia que podías cocinar-dijo un Ichigo muy sorprendido.

-es un talento que tenia escondido descere… perdón kurosaki-sama.

-ne-san esto se ve delicioso!!!!

-es por chappy… así que relájate kon.

-enana debes referirte estas dos semanas hacia kon como kon-sama, y debes darle los mismos lujos que me das a mi.

-QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESTAS LOCO KUROSAKI-SAMA!!!!!!!

-no lo estoy así que acostúmbrate.

-ne-san!!!!-gritaba kon mientras se lanzaba a su pecho.

-correspóndele el abrazo.

Y así lo hizo rukia mientras maldecía mentalmente a Ichigo y a kon quien estaba mas feliz que nunca.

Luego el móvil de rukia sonó Ichigo estaba a punto de salir de su cuerpo, pero rukia lo detuvo.

-solo me esta avisando que se le esta acabando la batería-le dijo- lo iré a cargar-y sin mas subió las escaleras.

Pero cuando rukia busco en su equipaje no encontró el cargador y recordó que lo dejo en la mansión kuchiki. Así que decidió usar la poca batería que le quedaba para llamar a su ni-sama.

-hola… ni-sama lamento molestarte pero deje en la mansión el cargador de mi móvil podrías traérmelo….si esta bien… aquí te espero.

Rukia pensó en cambiarse byakuya no la podía ver así se metería en un gran problema. Pero luego se detuvo a pensar en como aprovechar la situación, y en lugar de cambiarse se dirigió a la cama del pelinaranja y simulo estar dormida.

**Escaleras abajo:**

-bueno admito que la enana sabe cocinar.-dijo Ichigo.

-es cierto pero porque tardara tanto ne-san.

-debe estar buscando el cargador de su móvil. Dejemos así esto ella lo limpiara después.

Cuando subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación vieron que rukia estaba muy "dormida" en la cama en posición fetal no estaba cubierta con una sabana solo se había acostado sin mas.

-debe haber quedado muy cansada luego de hacer la cena-dijo kon.

-así es… te dije que no resistiría se rendirá a mitad de la semana.

-_te arrepentirás idiota.-_pensó rukia que estaba oyendo todo.

Ichigo estaba a punto de despertar a rukia pero…

-Ichigo!!!!

-que sucede kon?

-este es el reiatsu de byakuya.

-QUE!!!! QUE HACE AQUÍ!!.

-y yo que voy a saber. Mejor preocúpate porque no vea a ne-san en ese traje.

-ya no hay tiempo donde esta byakuya?

-esta entrando a la casa.

-yo iré a ver que quiere tu cubre a rukia con una sabana.

-de acuerdo.

Cuando Ichigo bajo las escaleras se encontró con byakuya.

-hola byakuya que haces aquí?

-no es de tu incumbencia kurosaki…-dijo con ese tono tan frío (sexy) de siempre-donde esta rukia?-pregunto.

-esta arriba… esta dormida.

-…-byakuya no dijo nada y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermana.

Ichigo lo siguió mientras en su mente rogaba que kon hubiera cubierto bien a rukia. Cuando byakuya entro en el cuarto se aseguro de que su hermana estuviera bien y luego dejo en la mesita de noche el cargador del móvil.

-_así que a eso vino…-_pensó Ichigo

Byakuya se dirijo directo a la puerta de la habitación dispuesto a salir lo cual relajo a Ichigo quien daba gracias por seguir vivo, pero antes de que byakuya pusiera un pie fuera de la habitación un ligero bostezo se escucho. A Ichigo casi se le para el corazón y kon que estaba al lado de la cama se asusto mucho.

-eres… tu kurosaki-sama-dijo una rukia entre otro bostezo.

-kurosaki-sama?-a byakuya eso lo había dejado muy confundido.

-oh lo siento ni-sama-dijo rukia mientras se levantaba y hacia una reverencia.-te estaba esperando pero creo que me quede muy cansada después de hacerle la cena a kon-sama y a kurosaki-sama.

Byakuya se quedo muy asombrado viendo a su hermana mientras Ichigo sentía que se le salía el corazón.

-que sucede? Tengo algo malo-pregunto rukia con un tono y mirada inocente-kurosaki-sama otra vez estas viendo mis piernas?

-rukia porque estas vestida así?-pregunto fríamente su hermano.

-etto…kurosaki-sama dijo que me quedaba bien.

-kurosaki puedo hablar contigo abajo?

-claro byakuya-dijo Ichigo muy nervioso-no prefieres dejar aquí a sembonsakura?

-no será necesario… kon tu también acompáñanos, vuelve a dormir rukia.

-si ni-sama.

Luego de esto rukia sonrío internamente.

-_esto les enseñara pervertidos-_pensó

Byakuya seguido de Ichigo y kon se sentó en la sala mirando a Ichigo de una forma mas fría de lo normal.

-kurosaki…por que mi hermana te hace la cena… te dice kurosaki-sama , porque esta usando ese traje y como es eso de que le estabas viendo las piernas?-pregunto con una mirada asesina.

-etto… byakuya no es lo que parece….

-entonces explícamelo… estas intentando pervertir a rukia y acabar con su inocencia.

-QUE?!!!!! YO NO SOY ESA CLASE DE TIPOS YO NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO.-se levanto muy alterado de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se le callo la nota de los deberes de rukia.

-que es esto?-dijo byakuya mientras levantaba el papel.

-byakuya mejor dámelo-pero era demasiado tarde el ya lo había leído todo.

-kurosaki…estas aprovechándote de rukia solo por su amor a ese conejo.

-si lo dices de ese modo suena muy frío byakuya…

-despedaza…

-no es para tanto.

-sembonsa…-antes de que pudiera liberar a su espada Ichigo ya había salido de la casa transformado en shinigami.

-no importa cuanto corras kurosaki…soy mas rápido-dijo byakuya mientras lo perseguía.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi!!!!! Espero sus comentarios si quieren también pueden dejarme sugerencias de que quieren que pase acepto de todo.**

**La verdad me faltan ideas para el próximo capi. Besos!!!!**


	4. kurosakisama!

**Hola a todos!!! Lamento haberlos hecho esperar pero… etto… la inspiración se me fue en el ultimo momento y tardo mucho en regresar.**

**También quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews y en especial a mi amiga Ale porque sin ella este capitulo no estaría terminado!!! Gracias por tu ayuda!! Y sin mas preámbulo aquí el capi:**

-no importa cuanto corras kurosaki…soy mas rápido-dijo byakuya mientras lo perseguía.

-rayos a este paso me alcanzara… BANKAI!!!!- Ichigo utilizo el bankai para ir aun mas rápido, pero aun así le costaba mucho huir.

**Mientras tanto en la casa kurosaki:**

Rukia bajo las escaleras muy apresurada para ver que había pasado, pero no encontró a nadie solo a kon desmayado a mitad de la sala. Se acerco para despertarlo.

-oye kon despierta!!!!!

-he…que…que paso?-al despertar kon lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su ne-san, así que lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla.

-ne-san!!!! Tenia tanto miedo!!!!!! No sabia que byakuya pudiera ser tan enojado!!!!

-si…si… relájate kon-sama-decía mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-ne-san? Estas bien?- kon estaba muy confundido por lo que acababa de ver desde cuando su ne-san era así con el.

-_rayos me estoy acostumbrando a esto… espero que estas semanas se pasen rápido._-pensó rukia-no es nada kon… será mejor que encuentre a kurosaki-sama y a ni-sama antes de que se maten.

-ne-san debes descansar… desde cuando te refieres a Ichigo como kurosaki-sama tan seria?

-definitivamente tienes razón… pero eso no importa, sube a mi hombro tenemos que buscarlos.

-esta bien, iras en el gigai?

-si es que no puedo encontrar a pyon por ningún lado.

Luego de esto salio corriendo a con toda la velocidad que el gigai le permitía, en busca de byakuya e Ichigo lo cual le resultaba fácil debido a que sus reiatsus estaban muy alterados, parecía que Ichigo estaba muy asustado y byakuya muy enojado.

**Mientras tanto en algún parque solitario de Karakura:**

-byakuya por favor relájate!!!-decía un desesperado Ichigo mientras esquivaba los ataques de byakuya.

-olvídalo kurosaki!!! Si te dejo seguir con tu juego acabaras con la inocencia de rukia.!!

-QUE!!! ESA ENANA ES TODO MENOS INOCENTE!!!!!!

-Y TU QUE SABES!!!!

-LA CONOZCO LO SUFICIENTE ELLA DURMIO EN MI ARMARIO, AHORA VIVE EN MI CASA!!!!-Ichigo estaba muy alterado y hablo mas de lo debido.-_metí la pata._

_-_que acabas de decir kurosaki?

-no es para que te lo tomes a mal… no es importante.

-bankai…

-rayos… en ese caso no me dejas opción tensa zangetsu,

-este es el reiatsu del bankai de ni-sama!!! Estupido gigai.

Rukia intento correr mas rápido pero sus piernas no se lo permitían, en ese momento se detuvo al escuchar una voz conocida.

-hey rukia que haces vestida así?-era renji.

Rukia volteo y cuando lo vio se dio cuenta de que no estaba en un gigai y estaba un poco sonrojado.

-hola renji!!! Mi vestuario no importa pero debo pedirte un favor.

-cual?

Rukia no respondió y se subió a la espalda de su amigo de la infancia.

-que haces rukia?

-cállate y sigue el reiatsu de ni-sama y kurosaki-sama!!!-dijo señalando con un dedo hacia el frente.

-kurosaki-sama?

-_rayos otra vez lo dije-_pensó rukia- eso no importa solo hazlo.

Luego de esto renji comenzó a usar el shumpo.

-ne-san quizás deberías rendirte, no soportaras dos semanas.-le dijo kon.

-olvídalo ya veras que resistiré y ganare esas joyas.-dijo una rukia muy decidida.

Renji quien solo escuchaba la conversación estaba muy confundido, y casi se había desmayado al escuchar a rukia decir kurosaki-sama.

Unos minutos después llegaron al lugar, Ichigo estaba a punto de golpear a byakuya y byakuya estaba a punto de darle de lleno a Ichigo con su bankai pero…

-DETENGANSE!!!!!-rukia se puso entre ambos para evitar que se lastimaran.

Ambos se detuvieron al instante.

-ni-sama no lastimes a kurosaki-sama!!! Y tu kurosaki-sama ya detente.

-enana segura que estas bien?

-rukia ya deja de defender a kurosaki!!! Mírate esa no es la imagen de una kuchiki.

-ni-sama es solo por dos semanas.

-estas segura que ese conejo lo vale?

-si estoy segura solo son dos semanas por favor ni-sama déjame quedarme!!!

-esta bien.-dijo un byakuya frío (súper hot) mientras guardaba su espada.-vámonos renji.

-taichou…?

-te lo explicare camino a la ss.

-adiós ni-sama.

Luego de esto byakuya y renji desaparecieron con el shumpo.

-ne-san!!! Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso!!!-dijo un kon muy preocupado que no se había quitado del hombro de rukia.

-eso es cierto rukia-dijo Ichigo-que te pasa por la cabeza enana!! Estas loca!!!

-esta bien kurosaki-sama… relájate.

-como sea, porque no saliste del gigai.

-no pude hallar a pyon por ningún lado así que parece que tendré que estar en el gigai estas semanas.

-bueno como sea regresemos-dijo Ichigo mientras se ponía en marcha.

-si.-pero cuando rukia avanzo hizo una mueca de dolor.

-ne-san? Que te sucede?

-parece que es mi tobillo, creo que me lo torcí cuando vine corriendo.

-eso te pasa por descuidada enana.-Ichigo se puso de espaldas a ella para que subiera a su espalda. Lo cual ella hizo de inmediato.

-oye enana, deberías rendirte ese conejo…

-cállate Ichigo.

-y tu porque me callas kon!!

-ne-san esta dormida, la vas a despertar.

-hace cuanto se durmió.

-cinco minutos después de subir a tu espalda.

-oh.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Ichigo dejo a rukia en el sofá mientras regresaba a su cuerpo.

-oye Ichigo, ne-san no se rendirá.

-por que lo dices?

-cuando íbamos hacia donde tu estabas peleando trate de convencerla pero al parecer esta mas que decidida.

-te aseguro que no soportara ni la mitad de la semana-dijo Ichigo mientras tomaba a rukia en brazos y subía las escaleras.

Quiso dejarla en el armario pero no le pareció buena idea y la recostó en la cama, kon decido ver como su ne-san dormía. Mientras tanto Ichigo fue por el botiquín para vendarle el tobillo a rukia.

-Ichigo ni creas que tocaras a ne-san!!!

-cállate no ves que tiene lastimado el tobillo!! No es bueno dejarla así!!!

-pero para vendarla tendrías que quitarle las medias!!!!

-es cierto…-dijo un sonrojado Ichigo.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi espero que no los haya decepcionado y gracias de nuevo a todos los que leen esto y a ale espero sus reviews!!!! Besos!!!!!**


	5. como se te ocurre!

**Hola a todos!!! Gracias por su apoyo, ustedes me inspiran y me hacen seguir adelante también quería agradecer a rukia kurosaki Chan y a mi amiga ale que me ayudaron e inspiraron para este capi. Bueno sin mas preámbulo aquí esta:**

-Ichigo ni creas que tocaras a ne-san!!!

-cállate no ves que tiene lastimado el tobillo!! No es bueno dejarla así!!!

-pero para vendarla tendrías que quitarle las medias!!!!

-es cierto…-dijo un sonrojado Ichigo.

**En la ss:**

-taicho… que fue todo eso?-pregunto un renji muy confundido mientras entraba a su escuadrón.

-todo es culpa de chappy-dijo byakuya

-¿?-renji no entendía nada.

-rukia esta trabajando para Ichigo, para ganar unas joyas de ese conejo.

-QUEEE?!!!!!!!-renji no se lo creía- las mujeres si que aman las joyas.

-no en eso te equivocas-le dijo byakuya.

-que? Por que lo dice taicho?

- no por nada.

**Flashbacks de byakuya:**

Estaba dando un paso por las calles del sereitei con su esposa hisana, y pararon frente a una joyería.

-quieres que te compre algo?

-no es necesario mi byakuya-sama, no soy muy fanática de las joyas.

-estas segura?

-si gracias mi byakuya-sama.

-esta bien, ven regresemos a la mansión.

-si!!!

**Fin del flashbacks.**

Mientras tanto en la casa kurosaki:

-Ichigo no le puedes quitar las medias a ne-san!!!!

-pero no es bueno que tenga el tobillo así, podría sufrir una lesión peor!!!!!

-pero si se da cuenta te ira muy mal!!!! –le advirtió Kon

-es por su bien, además es un tronco cuando duerme, no se despertara y todo estar normal.

Después de decir esto Ichigo totalmente rojo comenzó a levantar lentamente la falda de una rukia muy dormida, luego introdujo sus manos debajo de la misma para comenzar a bajar sus medias.

Al contacto Ichigo se estremeció, pero rukia seguía en la quinta nube.

Decidió seguir bajando le pareció sorprendente lo profundo que dormía rukia.

-Ichigo por que te quedas pasmado en vez de seguir antes que se despierte?

-claro…

Cuando iba por las rodillas de la pequeña shinigami, rukia se movió pero aun así no se despertó solo abrió mas las piernas, haciendo que la imagen que Ichigo vio lo dejara en shock.

-Ichigo reacciona!!!!!-le dijo Kon

-claro…claro….

Luego de esto termino finalmente de quitarle las medias, por lo cual suspiro aliviado.

Saco del botiquín unas vendas y comenzó a vendar a rukia.

-lo ves Kon todo esta bien, no se ha despertado y casi termino de vendarla.

-si tu lo dices…

Pero antes de que terminara, el teléfono sonó y rukia se despertó de golpe haciendo que la diminuta falda se levantar mas de lo debido y dándole a Ichigo y a Kon una gran vista.

-kurosaki-sama… PERVERTIDOS SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rukia le lanzo todo lo que tenia a la mano a Ichigo un manga, una almohada, la lámpara del escritorio y hasta a el mismo Kon luego cerro la puerta.

Ichigo decidió ir a contestar el teléfono.

-hola-dijo de mala gana.

-hola kurosaki-Kun!!!!-contesto una voz muy alegre era orihime inoue.

-hola inoue… que pasa?

-etto… yo…

-ERES UN GRAN PERVERTIDO KUROSAKI-SAMA!!!!!

-que fue eso kurosaki-Kun?

-era solo rukia… no tiene importancia.

-QUITARME LAS MEDIAS MIENTRAS DUERMO!!!!! QUE QUERIAS HACER VIOLARME!!!!!!

-inoue, no es un buen momento podríamos hablar mañana en el instituto.

Pero de todos modos la llamada ya se había cortado y del otro lado de la línea orihime estaba en estado de shock , casi se desmaya.

-_no puede ser que kurosaki-Kun y kuchiki-san… etto…-_orihime no sabia que pensar.

Mientras tanto en la casa kurosaki:

-rukia quieres abrir la puerta?

-no lo hare!!!!!! Intentaste violarme!!!!!!

-NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!!!!!

-ENTONCES PORQUE ME QUITASTE LAS MEDIAS?!!!!!

-ya te lo dije necesitabas que te vendara el tobillo.

-y entonces porque no me despertaste kurosaki-sama?

-duermes como un tronco, no hubo manera.

-de todos modos no abriré.

-porque?

-tendrás que dormir en la sala hoy kurosaki-sama. No quiero dormir en la misma habitación que un pervertido-dijo rukia con un tono burlón.

-pues tendrás que hacerlo.

-por que?

-por tus preciadas joyas de chappy, así que mejor abre la puerta.

-…-rukia abrió resignada.

-muy bien, ahora enana mas te vale-decía Ichigo mientras avanzaba-que no vuelvas a…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase se resbalo con las medias que le había quitado antes a rukia, y gracias a esto cayo encima de la pequeña shinigami.

Ante esto ambos se sonrojaron, y solo se quedaron mirando por un buen rato sin levantarse, Ichigo se quedo perdido en esos ojos violeta y rukia no tenia la cabeza en orden en ese momento.

-etto… kurosaki-sama, podrías quitarte de encima por favor.

-cla..Cla…ro.-tartamudeo mientras se levantaba.

Luego rukia se levanto, e Ichigo se le quedo viendo aun mas pasmado que antes, al parecer el traje de sirvienta se veía mejor sin medias.

-kurosaki-sama?

-…-

-kurosaki-sama?

-…-

-Ichigo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-que?!!!!!!!

-deja de mirar mis piernas.

-si como sea…

-quien llamaba?

-era inoue

-que quería?

-no lo se se corto la llamada.

-oh bueno es tarde mejor durmamos, mañana hay instituto.

-si.-dijo Ichigo mientras se dirigía a su cama.

Luego de esto rukia entro en el armario, ambos se durmieron muy rápido incluso Kon quien estaba inconsciente de lo duro que lo había lanzado rukia. Esa fue una noche tranquila en Karakura excepto por la casa de inoue orihime, quien no pudo dormir pensando cosas como que estaría haciendo Ichigo con rukia, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue, (ESCENA CENSURADA)

A la mañana siguiente:

-kurosaki-sama el desayuno esta listo!!!!! _No puedo creer lo que acabo de gritar.-_pensó rukia.

-ya voy!!!!!!!-luego de esto Ichigo bajo como un rayo las escaleras y desayuno lo mas rápido que pudo.

-oye enana iras vestida así?- le pregunto a rukia quien aun estaba vestida como la sirvienta de kurosaki-sama.

-si-dijo de lo mas tranquila-es una de las condiciones cierto.

-si pero…

-relájate kurosaki-sama no me meteré en problemas.

-si tu lo dices…

Luego se fueron al instituto. Ichigo iba muy distraido pensando en que muchos chicos mayores (la mayoria pervertidos) estarian mirando a SU rukia, había dicho que era suya? Definitivamente le estaba afectando verla en ese traje y de todos modos estas 2 semanas ella era solo suya así que lo aprovecharia.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi!!!!!! Espero les guste y me dejen reviews onegai!!!!!! Gracias x leer besos!!!!!!!!**


End file.
